What Is Love?
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Roxas gets curious about what love is after Xaldin tells him about it. So, he decides to ask Axel what he knows. Axel x Roxas, Saix x Xemnas, and past Lea x Isa! One-shot!
1. What Is Love?

Hey everyone! I've wanted to write an Axel and Roxas fic for a while now, but I couldn't come up with any ideas until I woke up this morning… I seem to get a lot of ideas when I wake up! Anyway, so that's what I'm doing!

Oh, and also… this story is from Axel's P.O.V, because I've noticed that my stories tend to be better written when they're written in the form of one of the character's P.O.V!

KH – KH

Well… here I am again. After another day of going on some lame mission that even Demyx could do, I'm lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling… doing nothing. …God, this is boring! I need something to do! …I could write an entry in my journal like Saïx says that everyone should do. Nah! I know that he and Xemnas say that they don't look at people's entries, but they really do. How do you think they knew about Marluxia's plans to try and overthrow Xemnas and take over the organization? Because I sure as hell know that Marluxia didn't tell them!

Maybe I could go see Roxas, I hope he's not in too much pain after that tough mission he got today. I know that Roxas has control over the keyblade, but why do Xemnas and Saïx insist to send him on missions that could easily kill him?

I got up off my bed and went down the hallway to Roxas' room and he wasn't there. I went back out into the hallway and called, "Roxas? Roxas, where are you?"

"He's not back yet." Saïx said as he walked up to me.

"What do you mean he's not back yet? He's always back from missions by now."

"Well, not this time."

"Where the hell did you send him anyway?"

"Beast's Castle, he was sent there to eliminate an unknown heartless. I sent Xaldin there about an hour ago to see what the hell was taking Roxas so long, but he's not back yet either."

I sighed, "He better be alright…" I whispered and walked back to my room. I waited for about an hour, and Roxas never came to see me, so I let myself fall asleep.

I don't know how long I had stayed asleep for, but I woke up when I felt someone poking my arm and saying my name. When I woke up, my vision was blurry for a second, but after it cleared, I saw Roxas. "R…Roxas?" I asked and sat up and yawned. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I came here to talk to you, and it's 11:30."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well… Saïx told me that you had been looking for me, so I actually came to see what it was that you wanted."

"Oh. I was just bored, and I wanted something to do."

"Oh…" Roxas said. He seemed rather disappointed for some reason. "Well… if that's all, then sorry for waking you. Good night."

"Wait." I said and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Well, I did want to ask you something… it was nothing, it's stupid."

"Still… you could ask."

Roxas then sat down on the bed and suddenly blurted out, "Axel, what is love?"

"…" I was struck speechless, at least for a minute. "Excuse me?"

"On my mission today, Xaldin told me about love. He said it was an emotion that people have when they're around a certain someone."

"Well, it sounds like you already know what love is then."

"Then let me rephrase the question… what does love feel like?"

I shrugged, "How would I know?" Of course, I did know, I did know what love felt like.

"Well… haven't you ever been in love before?"

"No." I lied.

"Axel, be honest."

"I am being honest…"

"No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes, Axel, you're lying to me."

I sighed, "Alright… alright, fine. I do know what love feels like, alright?"

"What's it feel like?"

"…It's like… you never want to leave that person's side. When they're happy, you're happy, when they're sad, you're sad, and you want to make them happy again." I explained. "And when you're with that person… you just think that everything around you has simply vanished, and you two are the only people are the only people in the universe." I then stopped, "Wow! You must be bored to tears with all this stupid nonsense!"

"Oh, no! I don't think it's nonsense at all." Roxas said, "So, um… who have you felt that way towards?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Trust me… as soon as you know, you'll think it's really creepy and you're going to freak out…"

"Try me."

"To be honest, Saïx and I… back when we were somebodies, we were lovers."

"…Seriously?" Roxas asked. He looked disappointed again!

"Yeah… you're the only person beside us and Xemnas to know that."

"Why does Xemnas know?"

"Because he and Saïx are together and he told him. You mean you never knew that they're together?"

"No, no one ever tells me anything."

"Oh, well… they are."

"No wonder Saïx follows Xemnas' orders like a dog."

I laughed, "I know, right?"

"So… can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Is it weird working for Xemnas? I mean… with him dating your past lover and everything."

"Actually, it isn't. Well… maybe. Eh… it's complicated. After all, Xemnas was the reason Saïx and I broke up in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but… you probably don't want to hear this dumb, boring story."

"No, actually I do." Roxas said and leaned in closer. "What happened?"

I sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Roxas replied with a nod.

"Alright. Well…" I said, and started explaining, "One day, I was headed to the park in the middle of Radiant Gardens. I was on my way to meet up with Isa who had promised to be there so we could hang out for a while. Ever since Xehanort had come into mine and his life, our relationship had been on the rocks, but he promised to make it up to me."

"…Did he?"

"Well, I'm getting to that part."

"Sorry." Roxas apologized and I shrugged, my way of saying 'its okay'.

"When I got to the park, who should be there but Xehanort, and he was with Isa. I hid in the bushes so they wouldn't see me and I eavesdropped on their conversation."

"What were they saying?"

"You really can't let me finish, can you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up." Roxas said and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Anyway… I heard Isa tell Xehanort that he loved him, and Xehanort asked if their relationship was okay with me… and Isa lied, telling him that I was fine with it and that I wouldn't have any problems."

"So, um…" Roxas said, wanting to ask another question, but hesitant on opening his mouth this time.

"Go ahead."

"Isa cheated on you."

"Yeah, and when I confronted him about it later that very same day… he said, 'you knew what this was'."

"…What was it?"

"Our relationship was nothing but fun and games. Of course, I _had_ known that the whole time, but… I stupidly let myself get carried away, and I got my heart broken in the process."

"…I'm sorry, Axel." Roxas said, "If it's any consolation, I would never cheat on you."

"Huh?" I asked, and seemingly out of nowhere, I felt Roxas' soft lips against mine. Did I taste blueberries?

Roxas then broke the chaste kiss and blushed, looking down at his hands. "Axel, if love is really like you described, then this feeling that I get around you can't be anything else."

I finally got over the shock of Roxas kissing me when he said those words, "You love me?"

Roxas looked at me and nodded, "I do. It's like you said… when the person you love is sad, you're sad, and you want to make them happy again."

I smiled and practically pounced on Roxas and kissed him, a little less chastely then he had kissed me. "You make me happy, Roxas." I whispered after I broke the kiss.

"And I'm happy to see you happy." Roxas said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I laughed, "…I love you, Roxas." There. I had said those binding words that I had wanted to say to him since we met, and to my surprise and delight, he said the same words back to me. So, I gave him another kiss.

The next morning, I went into the grey area where Saïx was, whistling a happy tune to myself.

"Well, someone sure is cheerful this morning." Saïx said.

"Why shouldn't I be? I finally got the one I wanted." I said as I swung myself onto one of the couches in the room and looked up at the ceiling happily. "Roxas and I have decided to go steady!"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Your boyfriend punched me this morning before leaving for his mission. He said it was payback for cheating on you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Karma is a bitch!"

KH – KH

Okay… I take back what I said before, this story sucked! Well... the writing, not the plot, because I actually think it's a good plot... I'm not full of myself, I'm just saying. Anyway, please… go easy? I haven't written an Axel and Roxas fic in a long time!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone, it's me! I should have told you guys this earlier, but I forgot to. Anywho… if any of you haven't played 358/2 Days, I actually got the idea for this story from that game! There really is a mission where Roxas goes to Beast's Castle to fight an unknown heartless and Xaldin tells him about love. However… Roxas and Axel's conversation after that mission wasn't the same as it was in this story… but it should have been!

Well… I'm glad to finally get that out of my system and thank you for the wonderful reviews on this story! Hope to get a review from you all again! Peace out! (I'm not a hippie, I just like that saying! Lolz!)


End file.
